TheBluesRockz's Channel
LIST OF MOVIES/TV SHOW I HAVE SO FAR: *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin TV Series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 TV Series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007 film) *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Arthur (TV Series 1996) *Beauty and the Beast *The Black Cauldron *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cinderella *Dragon Tales *DuckTales *Gargoyles *The Great Mouse Detective *Goof Troop *Johnny Test *Jump-Start Adventures *Kim Possible *Phineas and Ferb *Robin Hood *Shrek Series *Scooby Doo Where Are You! *Sleeping Beauty *Tangled *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *TaleSpin *The Adventures of Gummi Bears *The Alvin Show *The Chipmumks (1988 TV Series) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Scooby Doo Movies *The Princess and the Frog *The Princess and the Goblin *The Scooby Doo Show *The Secret of NIMH *The Simpsons *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) LIST OF MOVIE/TV SHOW SPOOFS: Coming Soon: *Danny and the Cats *Chipcules (TheBluesRockz Style) *Rodents, Inc. *Brother Bear (TheBluesRockz) *Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) *The Danny Clause *The Danny Clause 2 *The Danny Clause 3 *Chip Hears A Toon! *Chipladdin 2: The Return of Prince John *Chipladdin (TV Series) *Chipladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Incredibles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) *Gadgethontas *Gadgethontas 2: Journey to a New World *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) *The Duck's New Groove 2: Fievel's New Groove *The Duck's New School (TV Show) *The Road to El Dorado (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) *All Rodents Go to Heaven *All Rodents Go to Heaven 2 *The Rescuers (TheBluesRockz Human Style) *The Rescuers Down Under (TheBluesRockz Human Style) *Danny and the Cats Meet Frankenstein *Danny and the Cats Meet the Wolfman *The Rescue Ranger King *The Rescue Ranger King 2: Chip's Pride *The Rescue Ranger King 1 1/2 *The Jungle (The Land Before Time) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (TheBluesRockz Version) *The Alvin Movie (A Goofy Movie) *The Cat Adventure *Rescue Rangers Don't Dance *Rebeccastasia *Dale (Doogal) *A London Tale *A London Tale 2: Chip Goes West *Basil (Bolt) *Irene & Chip (Lilo & Stitch) *Pound Rodents (TV Series) *Pound Rodents and the Legend of Phineas and Ferb *The Jungle Book (TheBluesRockz Style) *Rescue Ranger-A-Doodle *The Black Cauldron (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) *The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz TV Series) *The Little Mouse 3: Gadget's Beginning *Dale (Dumbo) *We're Back!: A Rodent's Story *Kung Fu Rescue Ranger *Kung Fu Rescue Ranger: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Rescue Ranger 2 *The Aristocats (TheBluesRockz Style) *The Cat Couple (Lady and the Tramp) *The Secret of NIMH (TheBluesRockz Human Style) *Gadget Poppins *Bonkers and Monterey Jack the Movie *Beauty and the Dog (TheBluesRockz Style) *Beauty and the Dog 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Dog 3: Irene's Magical World *The Chipmunk of Notre Dame *The Pagemaster (TheBluesRockz Style) *Chip-Tikki-Tavi *The Cat and the Dog (TheBluesRockz) *Mouse Tale (Shark Tale) *High School Musical (TheBluesRockz Style) *High School Musical 2 (TheBluesRockz Style) *High School Musical 3 (TheBluesRockz Style) *Candace's Fabulous Adventure *Chip (Shrek) *Chip (Shrek 2) *Chip (Shrek 3) *Chip The Halls *Chip (Shrek 4) *Gadgetlan *Gadgetlina *Gadgetrella *Over the Rodent's Hedge *Ice Age (TheBluesRockz Style) *Ice Age 2 (TheBluesRockz Style): The Meltdown *Ice Age 3 (TheBluesRockz Style): Dawn of the Dragons *A Rodent's Life *The Rescue Ranger in the Hat (2003) *Timon, Dale, and Basil: The Three Musketeers *Chip the Chipmunk (Spongebob Squarepants) *How the Cat Stole Christmas 1966 *How the Cat Stole Christmas 2000 *The Chip the Chipmunk Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Dale & Company *Rodents (Cars) *Rodents (Cars) Toons: Dale's Tall Tales *Rodents (Cars) 2 *The Brave Little Rescue Ranger (TheBluesRockz Style) *Chip Hood *Finding Fievel (TheBluesRockz) *CHIP-E *Curdie and the Giant Peach *The Wizard of Oz (TheBluesRockz Style) *Who Framed Chip 'n Dale *Frozen (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) *Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) *Star Wars (TheBluesRockz Style) *Bears Don't Dance LIST OF THE RESCUE RANGERS' ADVENTURE FILMS: NOW PLAYING: *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *The Rescue Rangers Meet The Great Mouse Detective *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Dumbo *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Aladdin *The Rescue Rangers and the Chipmunk Adventure *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of The Little Mermaid *The Rescue Rangers Meet Hercules *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of The Lion King UP NEXT: *The Rescue Rangers Get Tangled with Rapunzel COMING SOON: *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Pokemon the First Movie *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of The Jungle Book *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Robin Hood *The Rescue Rangers Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Rescue Rangers Meet Peter Pan (1953) *The Rescue Rangers and The Return of Jafar *The Rescue Rangers' Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstien *The Rescue Rangers Meet Tarzan *The Rescue Rangers Meet A Bug's Life NOW PLAYING: *Gadget in Wonderland (TheBluesRockz Style) *Rodent Story *Rodent Story 2 *Rodent Story 3 *The Great Rescue Ranger Detective *Chipladdin *Dale of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *The Little Mouse (TheBluesRockz Style) *The Sword in the Stone (TheBluesRockz Style) *Timon and the Beanstalk (TheBluesRockz Style) *The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) *Rodent Story Treats CURRENTLY WORKED ON: *The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (TheBluesRockz Style) *Chip Pan UP NEXT: *Dale of Star Comamand (TV Show) *Gadget White and the Seven Rodents *The Mouse Princess Categorie:TheBluesRockz Categorie:Account and Creator Spoof Categorie:Movie Spoofs Categorie:Parodies Categorie:Channels